happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: Clash of the Sea Monsters, Chapter One
Chapter one of Happy Feet Episode; Clash of the Sea Monsters. Plot In Penguin Land, the new generation of Emperor Penguins, Elephant Seals and recently Elasmosaurus and Taniwhasaurus are going to swim for the first time. Erik, Bo and Atticus, along with Shane, Darren and the marine reptile twins Melman & Maylene were getting ready to head out. All of their parents were wishing them luck, "now you be careful sweetie" Gloria says to Erik who was heading out with his friends, and Mumble calls out watch out for predators, and not just Killer Whales and Leopard Seals". Erik nods in understanding, and waves to his parents and grandparents, with his buddies doing the same their parents. Gloria asks " hey Trent, hey Skyla, is it true both of your species can swim at birth?". Trent and Skyla nodded, they have become permanent residents in the emperor nation, but they are still full of surprises, one of these being Melman and Maylene knowing how to swim while just a few hours old, Trent, Skyla and Midia have said runs in their species, plus some of their related species give live birth instead of laying eggs, in a way they were like reptilian versions of Seals and sea lions. The teenage animals walked to a cliff, stopping right at the edge, of course everyone was afraid go in, including Erik and co, but Melman and Maylene boldly stepped to the front and took the plunge(Melman having to do a cannonball so his neck wouldn't be damaged from the rest of his body). A moment later, both pop out and yell out "come on in". Everyone did, they were having the time of their lives. Later, they were practicing hunting Fish, the hybrid twins have other prey in mind, Maylene was chasing leopard seals that were trying to sneak up on the young Penguins, while Melman was eating fish, but is adding birds to his diet, manly Skuas and Giant Petrels. Suddenly a new creature joins the adolescent animals, they were heading for the shoal of fish also, and were cooperating with them, they were also echoing to each other like whales. Erik was the first to see them and noticed something familiar about them, they resemble a cross between humans and fish, but seem to be more like humans as they were carrying tools. "are these some kind of new species of aliens?" Bo asks, noticing the fish-humans too, Erik shrugged, not sure what they are, everyone else notice the mermaids too, Melman and Maylene only caught a glimpse of humans, and Maylene asks "I thought the aliens were land creatures" Atticus answered "they are, but I've never seen aliens like these before". The animals resumed hunting, apparently now being assisted by the mermaids who were throwing spears at fish that become separated from their shoal, the mermaids remove the spears and stuff the now incapacitated fish into bags made out of seaweed, other mermaids were trawling seaweed-woven nets into the shoal, making sure the penguins wouldn't get caught too, then they tie their nets up so as to keep the fish from escaping. After a while, the mermaids left, the animals were in awe, most of them guessed they were aliens, possibly a different species crossbred with fish, but nobody knows. Melman declares "we should tell everyone else about this" and then zoomed to shore, with Erik, Bo, Atticus and Maylene fallowing. When the adolescent animals got ashore, the adults notice looks of excitement, the five infamous teens rush to their parents, "whoa whoa what's up?" Seymour asks, "I think we discovered a new species of alien" Bo announces, and the others were saying it too, Miss Viola asks "new species of aliens" and Noah asks "what did they look like?" and the teens gave their descriptions, and the adults were confused, what kind of aliens look half-fish and live like fish? Everyone turned to Mumble, who blushed at the attention, but he began thinking hard and managed to answer "well I notice something weird when I was in that alien prison, I saw a picture frame with aliens with fish tails, everyone called them mermaids". Everyone was confused, what kind of alien is that? Memphis joins "would that puffin Sven know what that is?" everyone shrugged, but decide to give it a try, so Mumble, Trent, Gloria, Erik, Bo, Atticus, Skyla, Melman and Maylene are now heading to Adelie-Land to tell Sven the discovery, Viola, Seymour, and the rest of the nation wished them luck. Just before leaving, an energy wave shimmered across the land and sea, which to the Happy Feet family and friends, this was a sign of trouble, "what was that?" Skyla asks, but nobody had an answer, as they were just as confused, but they dismiss it for now, as they continue toward Adelie-Land. stay tuned for Happy Feet; Clash of the Sea Monsters, Chapter Two Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Happy Feet: The Series Category:Chapters